Modern power systems rely upon fast and accurate phasor measurements from a plurality of distributed nodes in the system. In some cases, it is desirable to make phase comparisons between nodes that are located large distances apart. Accordingly, accurately timing measurements and correlating measurements from disparate parts of the system is a challenge.
It would be advantageous to provide for power signal measurement/sampling that produces fast and accurate measurements that can be correlated in time, while reducing component cost in the measurement devices.